1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implementing wagering games via an electronic network and more particularly to implementing such games via computing devices used by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of wagering games are known as reveal games because the outcome of the game is known when the wager is placed. As a result, the point of the game is to disclose the outcome to the player in a manner that creates interest. One such type of game uses a pull-tab ticket, sometimes referred to a break-open card. Some states authorize gaming to be conducted by and for the benefit of charitable organizations, and sales of pull-tab tickets are a popular type of charitable gaming.
A pull-tab ticket is typically a multi-layered paper ticket containing symbols hidden behind perforated tabs on the top layer on one side of the ticket. The other side of the ticket lists winning combinations of symbols, the number of tickets that contain each winning combination, and the cash payout for each combination. Sometimes the total number of tickets in the game is also disclosed.
Tickets may be sold for any amount, but typical costs vary from S0.25 to $5.00. Prizes may also be any amount but usually range up to S1,000. After a player purchases a pull-tab ticket, he or she pulls the perforated tab to reveal the symbols. If there is a combination of symbols that matches one of the listed winning combinations, the player may redeem the ticket with the seller to collect the prize.
A game manager is responsible for selling pull-tab tickets. The manager must account for money received and paid to a variety of people and entities. These include revenues for tickets sold and prizes redeemed when a winning ticket is presented, and often also includes money paid to taxing authorities, to the venue hosting the game, and to the manager. These games are usually operated in small venues such as restaurants and bars according to state charitable-gaming regulations.
One of the costs of operating a pull-tab game is purchasing boxes of tickets. Each box includes a predefined number of winning combinations, an award amount associated with each winning combination, a total number of tickets, and a sales price for each ticket. As a practical matter, the total number of tickets for each box is limited due to the difficulty of managing and accounting for a large number of tickets.
Turning now to FIG. 1, indicated generally at 10 is a prior art paper pull-tab ticket. The ticket includes at least two layers of paper, an upper layer 12 and a lower layer 14, which is visible beneath an opened tab 16. The tab is formed via perforations or cuts in layer 12 that define a border 18 of the tab, like a border 20 of a second unopened tab 22. Three additional unopened tabs appear beneath tab 22. Each of the tabs is marked OPEN HERE.
A pay table printed on the backside of ticket 10 is shown in FIG. 2. This pay table is printed on the other side of lower layer 14 from that visible in FIG. 1. The number of each of the 6 winning combinations in the box from which ticket 10 was sold is typically printed along side each winning combination, although not visible in FIG. 2. In addition, the ticket may include the total number of tickets in the box from which the ticket was sold, or this information may be provided separately from the ticket. And in some instances, players are informed of the total number of tickets sold from the box and/or the number of tickets from the box remaining to be sold.
In operation, a game manager sells ticket 10 to a player for a predetermined amount. When received by the player, each of the tabs remains unopened, i.e., the portion of layer 12 that is perforated or cut to define each tab border remains intact. As a result, each of the tabs is in the position shown for tab 22 in FIG. 1. After the player purchases the ticket, he or she bends it slightly or pulls at the border of one of the tabs to tear it from its connection to layer 12 about three sides of the tab perimeter to open it to the position shown for tab 16.
So doing reveals three symbols that are printed on layer 14 beneath each of the unopened tabs. When these symbols match one of the winning combinations shown in FIG. 2, typically three-of-a-kind, the player returns the opened ticket to the seller and redeems it for the award associated with the symbol combination beneath the tab. On the other hand, when none of the symbols beneath the tab correspond to a winning combination, the tab is not redeemable and may be discarded.
It would be desirable to implement pull-tab and other types of gaming using an electronic network of computing devices via which games are played.